


The Party And The Hot Guy Who Saved Me

by scarlettsoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsoldier/pseuds/scarlettsoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve X Reader where the reader gets dragged to a party with her friend but she doesn't drink or smoke, so she sits outside on the porch alone. Steve is out for a walk and sees her and sits with her and she admits that she always feels out of place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party And The Hot Guy Who Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make your friends gender neutral, for those of you that have a best friend of a certain gender. Oh, and if you ever feel out of place, please know that I will love you no matter what. I hope you are having a lovely day!

“Come on, Y/n, live a little!” Your friend’s breath was rancid in your face as she tugged on your hand, attempting to pull you inside the host’s apartment. “It will be fun, I promise!”  
“I’m really fine staying out here, babe. Thank you for trying though.” You tried to wave her off, but her drunken hands still clung onto your arm.   
“Pleaseeeeeee!” You sighed, knowing that your drunken friend wouldn’t take no for an answer. Plus, you wanted to make sure that they didn’t make any bad decisions in their state.  
“Fine- I’ll go in for five minutes,” You stood up from your seat on the front footsteps, brushing off your jeans as you did so. “Tops.”  
Your friend giggled excitedly and intertwined your fingers before throwing open the front door, revealing quite a scene. Bodies of all shapes and sizes, of all genders were grinding against each other in the middle of the room, strange electronic music blasting throughout the apartment. Those on the outskirts of the room paid little to no attention to the other partygoers, taking turns with the blunts of weed in their hands. You sighed; this was going to be a long night.  
Your friend led you through the front room, not caring that people were actively spilling their drinks on her clothes in the chaos of it all. You jumped out of the way as one especially drunk man threw up on his partner’s shoes, her screeching ensuing not long afterwards.  
“Let’s get some drinks, alright?” Your friend continued to drag you behind them into the kitchen, heading over to the keg and a pile of red solo cups. They disorientedly grabbed two cups, letting go of your hand to make their way over to the keg. You tapped your foot anxiously as they filled the two cups to the brim, warm alcohol sloshing over and down the sides of the cups.  
“Here you go Y/n!”  
“Thanks,” You mumbled, “I guess.”  
“Now let’s get some action, shall we?” They grabbed your hand again and led you back into the main room, squeezing through the gaps between dancers on the floor. They stopped as a guy around your age approached the two of you, offering a hand to your friend. They quickly chugged down the entire cup before tossing it aside and taking the man’s hand.   
“Sorry, but this one is too gorgeous to pass up. See you later, Y/n!” And then your friend was gone. You rolled your eyes at their random drunken behavior, taking a sip of the drink in your hand. You quickly spit it out (and onto the person next to you) as you realized just how bad the drink was.   
Grossed out, you quickly pushed through the bodies to one of the walls where there were less people. However, your glee of getting out of the tangle of limbs was short lived as the stench of smoke reached your nostrils. Your nose automatically wrinkled in disgust, and you continued past the druggies right to the door. You threw it open and jumped out of the apartment as fast as physically possible, nearly tripping on the front steps in your haste.   
Trudging down the concrete steps, your alcohol-drenched shoes sloshing under you. You sighed knowing that it would take days to air them out after washing them thoroughly. In the worst case scenario, which was looking pretty likely at the moment, was that you would have to buy a new pair of shoes. Which sucked, because you totally didn’t have the spare money to spend on another pair of shoes.  
You gently slammed your head against the metal railing of the steps, groaning as you realized that you would have to be the responsible friend and make sure that your friend got home okay. Meaning that you would have to wait for them to be done partying first. Banging your head against the cool metal seemed pretty good night about now.  
“Rough night?”  
You didn’t bother looking up at whoever was talking, knowing that they were probably a douchebag looking to get laid.  
“Please, could you guys just buzz off?” Feet suddenly appeared in your vision.  
“I’m sorry to bother you, ma’am, but are you alright?”  
Your head swung up, surprised to hear such kind words. Surely you were hearing things; there just weren’t enough nice people in this neighborhood to make you believe that this was happening.  
Your eyes met a concerned sea blue pair of a beautiful man. “Are you for real right now?”  
“Yeah, I am. Are you alright?”  
“I guess.”  
He gestured to the space beside her and raised an eyebrow, silently questioning if he could take a seat. “May I?”  
“It would be a pleasure.” You scooted over further into the railing, making some room for your guest.  
“The pleasure’s all mine.” You smiled softly at the stranger’s politeness, happy that you weren’t vulnerably alone anymore.  
“Thank you.” You nodded to him, “So what brings you to this side of town?”  
“This street is on my jogging route.”  
“Ah,” You made a sound of understanding. “So you were taking a late night jog or something?”  
“Yeah, you could say that.”  
“I’d hate to break it to you, but this isn’t necessarily the best section of town to walk in.” You looked him up and down, observing his strong muscles. “Not that anyone would give you a problem. I mean, look at you!” You playfully poked him, making him chuckle.  
“I think the real question is what is a woman like you doing in this section of town at this time of night?”  
You jerked your thumb behind you, pointing to the loud apartment. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m partying my life away.”  
“You don’t seem like the type of gal to be spending your night like that,” You raised your eyebrows at his statement. Sure, you didn’t usually party, but there was nothing wrong with people who enjoyed it. Live and let live was your motto, after all. “I mean, I just meant that, I didn’t mean that, ugh.” He buried his head in his hands embarrassedly, which was quite a sight.  
“Hey, it’s okay man. I know what you meant.”  
He sighed in relief. “Sorry about that.”  
Chuckling, you replied, “You’re very smooth with the ladies, you know that?”  
He let out a laugh beside you, one that was music to your ears. “Yeah, I guess I’m not very good at that.”  
“It’s all good,” You assured, “I’m not good at a lot of things either.”  
“Pfft,” He surprisingly made a sound of disbelief. “I’m sure you’re great.”  
“Not really,” You sighed, thinking about how you never quite fit in. All you wanted to do was be like your friends, but for some reason you just couldn’t get into the partying and the drinking and the drugs. “I’m not very good at fitting in.”  
He raised his eyebrows yet again, surprise etched onto his face. You looked like a normal person, lovely in your own way. He didn’t know why you would say such a thing about yourself. “If you don’t mind me asking, what do you mean?”  
“It’s just,” You sighed, looking away from the man. “I’ve never been quite the same as everyone else. I was never much of a partier, and I was never really into alcohol and drugs and all that. I’ve always been a bit different than everyone else.”  
In his head, Steve’s mind was reeling. How could you say such a thing? You seemed like a perfectly fine person, and a lovely human being, and he was blown away that someone such as yourself could feel that way. He may not have been very caught up with today’s day and age, but he guessed that self-esteem hadn’t gotten much better since he was around.  
Suddenly, you were looking at your hands like they were the most interesting things in the world. “Hey,” He said, cautiously laying on of his palms on your hands, enclosing them with the other. “You seem like a great person. I’m sure you’re great no matter what you are into.”  
You couldn’t help but smile brightly at him; he was such a great person. “You are so sweet, you know that?”  
His cheeks immediately went red; he was not used to pretty people people like yourself complimenting him about anything other than his heroics. This was a nice change. “Thanks,” He mumbled.  
Your grin didn’t lessen; you thought you must have looked like a fool smiling like that. Yet you couldn’t quite wipe that stupid smile off of your face. “Anytime.”  
“So,” He said, trying to shake off his flattered feeling. “Why were you here if you don’t like all this?”  
“I came with a friend. I think I’m going to have to walk them home when they’re done.”  
“That’s nice of you,” He did always like kind, compassionate people. “I could walk you both home, if you’d like. After all, you did say no one would dare bother me on the streets!”  
“Yeah,” You chuckled softly, “I’d like that.”


End file.
